


Blurred Lines

by faIIen_angeI77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eventual Fluff, Eye Contact, Sexual Tension, Smut, eren is a fuckboy, eren loves to fuck your whole life up, so in love but so unaware of it that it’s PAINFUL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faIIen_angeI77/pseuds/faIIen_angeI77
Summary: Being trapped in a fake relationship is already bad enough as it is, and the last thing you needed right now was for Eren Yeager to complicate everything even more.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! first of all, i want to apologize for any grammar mistakes! english is not my first language (i'm portuguese), but I'll try my best to make sure there aren't any spelling mistakes. i'm really trying to get better at english and writing in general. i really hope you'll love this book. in this story, you're a very much confused and messed up college student trying to force herself into a loveless and fake relationship with Jean, and when you meet Eren... he's a little shit, an asshole, and about to completely change your life.

You told yourself you loved him, you had to. You’ve been together for two years now – even if it started as a fake relationship to up both of your social status’ at the private boarding school, even if it was just because you were tired of boys hitting on you and wanted an excuse out of it, even if it was just because you wanted to experience what intimacy and the feeling of being in love was like, and because he was more than willing enough to give you that. He loved you, and you loved him too. You’ve never felt love before – your parents barely cared for you ever since you were born and you got used to the feeling of rejection from them pretty quickly and focused on raising yourself, so it’s not like you really could even know what love was like, but it had to be something like this.

When you were with Jean, you weren’t all that annoyed, even though you could barely stand most people. Sure, it was kind of difficult to be alone with him in the same room because the thought of him touching you didn’t exactly make you feel all giddy inside. It was probably just a phase you were going through; you’ve always hated being touched and lovey-dovey type of cringey intimacy, so the problem was probably just your issues. It wasn’t him, certainly not, because you loved him; you just didn’t like him touching you.

He’d been your best friend since forever – your families were very close; so you two knew practically everything about each other. From the moment you two could walk, you’d play together, eat together, shit together, take naps together, devise pranks to cause chaos around your homes together, and once you grew older, you started hanging around the same friend groups. He’d protect you from silly boys and you’d protect him from making a fool out of himself in front of girls, and when you turned 16, it was only _natural_ to take a step further. And now you were both in university.

Even if your parents didn’t really care for you, they cared an awful lot for who kept your company, and there was no one in the world better fit for being your boyfriend than their best friends’ golden child. He was smart, funny, caring, and he pleased your parents. He was as perfect for you as you ever hoped to get.

He truly was your best friend, and you cared for him so deeply; you were prepared to go to the ends of the earth to protect him. So there’s no doubt about how right your relationship is.

Still… When you read about it in books, when you watched it in movies, it felt like something… _more_. With a gleam in her eyes, the girl would talk about how madly in love she was with the boy, so much so that it drove her to the brink of madness; she’d talk about preferring death over ever losing him, how that feeling consumed her very being and how rationality was nothing in comparison to the desire and lust he awoke in her. You figured it was all overly dramatic and fictional, and there was no way love could ever be something so deep and intense. You’ve never seen anyone in your life who had a happy, loving relationship or marriage, so it probably wasn’t even realistic.

Love with Jean felt much more like a regular thing – it was morning texts and holding hands during lunch break and kissing him goodbye and telling him you’d see him tomorrow. And although it wasn’t exactly exciting, it was reliable and stable – the only stable thing in your life ever since your brother left, and if you were to know nothing, at least you knew he’d be there for you at the end of the day.

So you probably shouldn’t even concern yourself with such stupid questions like ‘do I really love him?’, because... of course you do.

Probably. Probably. _Probably_.

And – this time not probably, but for certain – you shouldn’t do so in the middle of spending an afternoon with your friend group, Jean included.

“Well, he looks like an idiot to me. Who is he to think he’s better than everyone else?” Jean’s exalted voice sounded in your ears, making you realize you probably should at least try and pay attention to whatever your boyfriend’s discussing. You were sitting on his lap on top of a wall of stone tall enough to sit on. The rest were either standing on both of your sides or standing up in a circle in front of you. It was nice – you liked these afternoons where you just hung out with them, not really caring wherever you did it. 

“You only say that because he made a fool out of you in PE, Jean,” Connie said, with a devilish grin, knowing exactly what he was getting himself into.

Jean seemed to be getting heated up, whoever it was they were talking about. Someone to one-up Jean in class was rare – he was always the top of his classes after Armin, but the blonde blue-eyed boy was most definitely a genius, so it didn’t count. 

“Please. I totally let him do it on purpose – I couldn’t let him be so discouraged on his first day at our college. Basketball’s a stupid sport, anyway.”

“Oh, is that what happened?” Connie dramatized, wiggling his eyebrows, taunting Jean further. “To me, it almost seemed like you were strutting in front of him making condescending remarks his way and then made a piss-drinking face when he proved you you weren’t all that.”

Jean’s hands curled up in his fists as he warned Connie that he should be careful with who he was trying to mess with, and the rest just burst into laughter at the situation, delighted with Jean's misery.

You, on the other hand, couldn’t bring yourself to laugh – you were too curious about the situation.

“Who?” Your voice sounded, prying, as you laid your head on Jean’s shoulder and slightly turned your face to observe him.

“This random idiot who transferred to our college today, his name is Yeager. Seriously, who transfers in the middle of the school year? Armin swears he’s nice and all that, but I don’t think so.”

“Oi, Jean, you’ll grow to like him once you take your head out of your ass.” Reiner recognized, earning an agreeing gesture from both Connie and Armin.

“I’m surprised you haven’t heard of him yet, Stella,” Sasha told you. “No one could shut up about him today.”

“I guess that’s the price for transferring to a private university filled with messy and bored rich students,” you mused, and Sasha chuckled.

“Trust me, he’s worth the hype. He’s really hot, even Historia thought so, and she only has eyes for Ymir.” Historia interjected at Sasha's remark and they got into a sudden argument – Historia swore she didn’t care for the girl, and Sasha swore the contrary. Even Mikasa stepped in to express her opinion on how Sasha was right. 

“He isn’t even all that,” Jean spitefully commented, and you smirked at his clear jealousy; he was used to getting the most attention from everyone. Jean could truly be immature and petty sometimes.

Part of you made you wish you’d paid more attention to what happened today at school, instead of being so lost in your own thoughts. Not like you should care for checking out any man other than your boyfriend.

“Wait, that’s him over there! I didn’t know he’d be walking through this road. I’m going to call him over!” 

Jean moved in his seat, much to your discomfort. “Armin, don’t-“

It was too late. “EREN!!! HEY, COME HERE, WE’RE ALL HERE!” Armin shouted as he gestured for whoever the boy was to come to join us.

It was then and there that you first saw the boy that was getting everyone all worked up.

And when you looked him up and down, you wished you’d never even seen him at all.

He was tall and with blue, uninterested eyes, with his hands in the pockets of his oversized clothing as he noticed your group and walked over towards it. And then you noticed that his hair was tied up in a messy bun with rebelling strands falling on his face and framing it perfectly, and somehow that just wasn’t fair. 

You were ready to throw a brick at your own goddamn forehead for thinking those thoughts. Sure, having a boyfriend didn’t mean you couldn’t find other men attractive – but the crushes you developed were either in celebrities or fictional characters, not in an actual person that was two meters across from you.

“Hey, everyone.” He greeted, scanning the group with his hollow eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept a good night’s sleep in weeks, but somehow, that just heightened his appeal. 

“Hey, Eren! You haven’t met anyone so, everyone, this is Eren – Eren, this is Mikasa, Historia, Sasha, and you already know Berthold, Reiner, Connie, and Jean. And that’s-”

His eyes stopped when they met your figure, and you felt something flying around in your stomach that you’d never felt before. He looked you up and down so discreetly that if it weren’t for you being occupied with staring intently at him, you wouldn’t even have noticed. But you were, so you did. And then his eyes met yours, and for a moment you forgot humans needed to breathe to live, and you only remembered when you felt your boyfriend securing his arms protectively over you. 

“My girlfriend.” Jean interrupted Armin, his voice with a hard edge to it. You only observed in silence with a stoic expression on your face. You’d learned to disguise your feelings many years ago, and you always made sure your face was unreadable. Only rarely, when you were with your friends and your brother, did you allow yourself to smile and laugh. 

Yeager didn’t seem to notice the bite in Jean’s voice, and if he did, he completely ignored it, because his eyebrow slightly cocked up as he answered. “I think your girlfriend can speak for herself, horse face.”

A silence fell immediately on the group, and it took everything in you not to burst into laughter. Who did this Yeager think he is? No one speaks to Jean like that.

If the boy had any sense of self-preservation, he’d cower under the death glare that Jean shot down at him – but it seemed like he didn’t possess that at all, for he didn’t seem the slightest bit intimidated, or even fazed, by the growing tension.

You felt Jean lift you from his lap and place you on the free space in the wall, next to where you were seating. He then got up and away from the wall and towards the senseless boy, and you could feel the anger radiating out of him.

“Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to, you suicidal blockhead?” 

He was towering over Yeager now, hands curled up into fists, and Yeager met him with the same uninterested expression as before. How could he be so relaxed when almost entering a fight? You were baffled at his demeanor and indifference like he was a puzzle that you just couldn’t decipher. That baffled you even more – people were usually like an open book to you. 

You observed the two of them, Jean with his back to you and Yeager’s in front of him, so that you could only see his face. You couldn’t comprehend why you were so interested, but you certainly couldn’t look away now.

Yeager smirked smugly, much to your surprise. “You seem eager to pick a fight with me, Kirstein. I already embarrassed you enough this morning, do you really want me to do that in front of your girlfriend now?” 

“You’re going to regret saying that, Yeager.” Jean grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in, ready to punch him with his other hand.

Everyone was unsure of how to act, but something in the boy’s bored expression alerted your worry. He was calm... _too_ calm, too used to this sort of situation, and you understood then and there that he was dangerous. If you didn’t stop them before they began fighting, you’re not sure your boyfriend would win, even if he’d never been defeated before. Losing a fight against Yeager would destroy his ego, and you couldn’t afford to have a loser for a boyfriend.

So you quickly left your seat at the wall to stand up and walk towards them.

“Stella Ackerman. That’s my name. Now quit acting like dogs pissing everywhere to mark your territory.” 

Jean stopped his fist from hitting the boy’s face as he came to his senses and turned around to face you.

You felt Yeager’s eyes on you with an amused glint in them that thoroughly confused you, and you quickly adverted your eyes to face your boyfriend. 

“You’re right, baby.” Jean conceded, saying the word _baby_ with a little too much emphasis on it to be accidental. “I shouldn’t waste my time on random blockheads. Let’s get back to our seat.” 

Yeager excused himself to go smoke, and when he left, the tension slowly began to dissipate as the group broke down into a discussion over what had just happened. You were too distraught to listen to them, however. Your mind was running wild with thoughts of the senseless boy, his stupidity and audacity. Jean wasn’t likely to forget what happened any time soon, and he would do everything in his power to turn him into an outcast, despite what Connie, Reiner, and Armin’s previous opinion of him were.

How dumb could he be? How could someone be so careless of their social position, let themselves get into the bad side of the damn near king of the school so promptly, without giving the slightest fuck?

You couldn’t understand him, and that irritated you. So much so that during the rest of the afternoon with your friends, you couldn’t get your mind off of him. You left earlier than them under the pretense of needing to finish some homework. 

“Since when do you do your homework?” Jean inquired, amused.

You rolled your eyes. “Since I decided I don’t want to fail any class. I’ll see you tomorrow, baby.” You kissed his cheek, and you could feel how tense he still was. You furrowed your brows. “Don’t let him get to you, Jean. You were right, he’s not even all that.” You encouraged him, hoping he'd find them easier to believe than you did. 

He seemed grateful that you said them, though, and you were sincerely glad to watch his eyes lighten up. “Yeah, I know. See you tomorrow, babe.”

You exhaled deeply when you were finally away from them. You didn’t like how anxious you were, and were desperate for your brain to just shut up.

You immediately cursed yourself from thinking so, because you suddenly saw the last person in the world who you wanted to see right now and your thoughts pretty much froze.

He was standing with his back against a tree near the spot you’d just been with your friends. He was still smoking weed, and the way he silently took the blunt to his lips between his long, slender fingers and exhaled, a cloud of smoke leaving his mouth, was awfully distracting. 

You were planning to ignore him and keep walking, and you knew that was the wise decision, but then he noticed you. Deliberately throwing the blunt on the ground and stepping on it to put it out, his eyes were set on yours, and something made you freeze. 

“How does it feel like to be in a relationship with someone you don’t love?” The tone of his voice was surprisingly casual despite the venom underlying them.

“Why do you say that?” You sounded more defensive than you’d like to admit, so you forced yourself to compose your demeanor.

He shrugged, walking towards you. “Body language. It’s not difficult to tell how tense you were from just having him touch you. I’m surprised at how blind he is. But then again, the way he propped his arms around you? He treats you like a fucking possession, not like a human being in love.”

You instinctively shot him a death glare. “Excuse me?” You took a step forward, trying to act as intimidating as you could despite the height difference between the both of you. “You don’t fucking know me. Stop trying to act all high and mighty as if you understand what we have from just a glance when the whole reason why he was being protective of me in the first place was because of the way you were staring at me.”

He seemed thoroughly amused by your words, and God, his detached attitude really was infuriating. That, and the way the corner of his mouth turned slightly upwards. Self-righteous asshole. “You really _are_ trying to believe your own lies. I’m almost convinced. So tell me, what keeps you together, if it isn't love?” 

You couldn't answer that, and you were too proud to admit the truth in his words. So you deflected. "What do you know of love? Am I supposed to believe you're some kind of relationship expert?"

He licked his lips, and you immediately cursed yourself for looking down at them in the first place. He was too close now. You noticed then that he had a piercing in his tongue, and that fact made a shot of electricity run down your spine, making you gulp. 

"I don't do relationships. I'm not really into the whole pretending-to-have-feelings-for-someone business." 

You couldn't help how interesting you found what he said. You probed his expression, trying to find some indication as to why that was, but you failed miserably. He was still as much of an enigma as when you first looked at him, much more so now. 

"What do you do, then? Fuck girls and then leave, not bothering to remember their names?" 

He pressed his tongue against the inside of his right cheek and your insides turned to jelly, something you cursed yourself for. How could he have such a profound reaction in you when you barely knew him? 

You were expecting him to get defensive over your accusation. but he reacted in a completely different way. 

"Yes, actually," he confirmed. There was an honesty and bluntness to him that perplexed you. "I'm not going to pretend I'm not into casual and meaningless sex. But, even if I know little to nothing of love..." Before you had any time to realize or process it, he was hovering over you, his mouth pressed against your ear, his breathing hot and insufferable. "I do know this: when you love someone, you look at them like you fucking _want_ them, and the way you look at him? You look at him like you’re fucking bored.”

His voice was deep and husky as he purred into your ear, and your reaction was immediate, feeling every cell in your body grow hot and weak. You commanded yourself not to focus on his damned scent smelling of weed and intoxicating cologne and sin. 

It took you all your strength to respond. “I love him.” You instantly regretted how pathetic and weak you sounded, and you knew he could have been able to detect the lie from a mile away. 

He pulled away enough to let out an amused laugh, and then, you felt the warm breath of his mouth centimeters away from yours. “ _I bet he’s never even made you come.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stella: my body is very attracted to your body but when you speak my brain gets angry  
> JDSHCDSJBAHBAHJBXHSX I LOVE THEM SMMMM eren makes me want to curl up into a ball and EXPLODE he's too hot and cute and shameless and complex and AAAAA he and levi really do be the loves of my life (also... levi's going to be a character in this story too, as you probably already guessed by her last name ;) i can't wait for you to meet him). Eren's mouth piercing is very much inspired by 7 minutes!


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! I really hope you're enjoying this story so far. I want you to know that your comments are very encouraging and they're making me SMILE SO FDJFJHCKING MUCH!! Okay I'll shut up for now, and I really hope you love this chapter even more!

_ “I bet he’s never even made you come.”  _

Those words rang in your ears, again and again and again, and it felt like your thoughts were against you; like your own brain was praying on your downfall because it simply wouldn’t let you forget that haunting phrase. It wouldn’t let you forget the low, hoarse tone in which he said them, too, centimeters away from your mouth and with his hot breath too close, but not nearly close enough. 

He left after that, leaving you there battling with yourself to keep the strength in your knees so you could keep standing.

How did he have the audacity to treat you like this? You felt like you were a pawn in a game, playing by his rules, and you hated it. 

But what you loathed most was how defensive you were getting over his words… because. Well. He wasn’t exactly  _ wrong _ . Jean had never made you come.

So what if he never did? You two were still young; you were each other’s firsts and only ones and you were both absolutely inexperienced when you first lost your virginity. The only reason why you even made him come every time you fucked was that men are absurdly easy to get off, and it’s not like you both had much time to practice – after all, you’ve been avoiding being alone with him for some time now. And you didn’t need him to get you off, you could do that very well on your own.

Still, his words stung like venom.

As you felt your brain getting less foggy and your rationality deciding to finally get back, you felt an intense wave of guilt washing over you. You were normally so calm, collected, and logical, but all of that jumped out the window the second he was whispering against your ear. How would Jean ever react if you told him about this? How could you ever even tell him? The trust between the both of you would be forever broken, and it would be your fault because you lost yourself in the moment and forgot your own fucking morals. You should have pushed him away, you should have slapped the audacity out of him and vow to never even look in his direction ever again - but you didn't. You wanted him there, close to you, as unnerving and infuriating as it was. 

You're just confused because he's a pretty face to look at and he's unusual and mysterious. Yes, that seems right. There's nothing more to it; it's just physical and natural, and it doesn't mean you don't love Jean. 

Even after he left, you felt your insides yearning for something, and although you didn’t want to admit it was because of him, you knew you at least needed to do something about it.

“Stella? What are you still doing here? Weren’t you going home?” Jean’s voice sounded near you, pushing you back to reality like a devastating punch. How long had you been there standing, just trying to recollect yourself? 

His brows were furrowed as he approached you, genuinely confused. But when you looked at him, you realized how your entire being was still yearning for that  _ something _ , for that high you felt when Yeager was nearly kissing you but not touching you at all. You looked at Jean in a way you’ve never looked at him before, and you’ve never desired to be touched so much.

“I came back. I realized I wanted you to fuck me.” The words were out of your mouth before you realized how stupid they sounded, and Jean’s eyes widened immediately at the bluntness in them. 

“Stella? A-are you alright? You never, uh, act like this.” He stuttered while his face grew red, hand scratching his chin, and that only made you stare at him more eagerly.

“I don’t care. I want you to fuck my brains out, Jean.” And with that, you closed off the distance between the both of you, kissing him with a desperation you’d never felt before. He was hesitant at first, intimidated by your sudden change of energy, but when he managed to recollect himself, he kissed you with as much need as you did.

When you separated your mouth from his just enough to breathe, you were both panting and breathless, your chests rising and falling aggressively. 

“My car. It’s there.” He let out, and you urged him to get there, not being able to let go of his touch on the way. When he finally opened the door to the driver’s seat, you practically pushed him inside and sat down on top of him, your legs on each of his sides. He closed the door and you felt a feeling of euphoria rush through you, grinding against him slowly but intently, a moan escaping your lips. He wasn’t at all composed, either, as he groaned under your grinding. 

He kissed you, and though his hands on your waist felt good, it wasn’t enough. So you grabbed his right hand and directed it to your panties, feeling grateful for having decided to wear a skirt today. His fingers pushed the panties aside enough and began touching you. That’s when you realized how soaked you were, and he did, too.

“Jesus Christ. You’ve never been this wet before.”

The way he touched you was too abrupt in an uncomfortable way, but you figured it was better than nothing right now. You began unzipping his pants, but to your confusion, he stopped you. 

“Let’s drive home, first.”

You looked at him like he had lost his mind. “No. Here.” You needed it right now, and you don’t think you could wait fifteen more minutes.

“It’s just fifteen minutes. You’ll survive.” And with that, he picked you up from your lap and delicately settled you on the passenger seat, putting the keys on the car and turning it on. You were too needy to stop now, so as he began to drive, you continued unzipping his pants, freeing his cock from his boxers. You looked up at him, with innocent eyes and a mischievous grin. 

“You have to be psychotic. Do you want me to get in an accident?”

You shrugged, chuckling. You began caressing his hard cock and took it into your mouth, ignoring his warning pleas. You couldn’t care less if you both got into an accident right now. At least it’d be exciting. 

You spat on his cock and began playing with it, licking the tip and taking it into your mouth more and more with each stroke, admiring the own mess you were making. His moans kept you going, more fierce with each second. But then you felt him almost losing control of the car as he abruptly swerved right, and when you looked up, you realized he almost hit a tree. 

“Shit. Keep that mouth away from me till we get home, alright?”

You groaned disappointingly as you let your head fall on your seat, huffing with anger. When you finally arrived at your home, you nearly jumped out of the car, running to the door. Your parents were never home early, and you’ve never been so appreciative of that as you were right now. 

When you entered the house and Jean closed the door behind you, you let him pick you up and take you both to your room. You occupied yourself with kissing him slowly and deeply with your eyes closed, yearning the moment when he’d throw you on the bed and begin fucking you senseless. 

When he did, he was nervous and shaky, making you roll your eyes. You took your shoes off as fast as you could, following with your shirt, skirt and panties as you watched him undressing too. You searched for the condoms you always kept on a drawer inside your bedside table, taking one out and throwing it at him. 

“You’re taking too long.” You complained, laying down on your back, your shoulders supporting you up as you observed him. He fastened his pace.

His movements weren’t half as bold and confident as Yeager’s, and he didn’t have the same infuriating carelessness to him.  _ Damn it, why am I thinking about him right now?  _

Your boyfriend was finally done with undressing and fell down on top of you, kissing your open mouth. You were overtaken by a feeling of pleasure, opening yourself with your fingers while he put the put condom on.

“I want you inside of me.” You moaned, and you could tell how little he was accustomed to this part of you with how he furiously blushed. 

He obeyed, and you closed your eyes to savor the moment when you began feeling his cock throbbing inside of you, your hands on his back as you urged him to go deeper and your knees bending as much as you could so he could deepen his strokes, your feet curling on his back.

You remembered the way Yeager’s perfume had intoxicated you and filled your senses with a haze. 

And then, with your eyes closed like this, it was too hard not to think about how tall and big he was, how his strong body would look under his oversized clothing. 

It was even harder not to think about how his eyes darkened when he looked at you and only you, how he’d shamelessly stare down your body as if he wanted to eat you alive.

It was damn near impossible not to imagine how he’d taste like. Perhaps he’d taste a bit like weed and insanity. Perhaps he’d taste like the biggest mistake you could ever make. 

You had felt so unsure and overwhelmed around him, like you never knew what was going to happen next. Like a prey meeting its predator. 

How was he like in bed? You knew now that he was experienced. Did he like it... rough? That thought alone was enough to make you feel flustered; it was too much to think about. 

And with the thought of him on you, with sweat dripping down his forehead and his strong body burning up, you took one of your hands to your clit and began caressing yourself, quicker and more violent with each second. You only half noticed the moans escaping your mouth, too entranced in your own fantasy to care about anything else.

Your orgasm hit you violently, making you see stars for a second. You felt Yeager’s hot breath and low moans against your ear, and by their desperation, you knew he was coming at the same time.

Your knees trembled and you felt your strength leaving you, taking in deep breaths as you tried calming down, coming down from the high.

And then you opened your eyes and saw Jean. 

And when you realized what just happened, it took you everything not to let how shaken you were be noticed on your expression.

You gulped hard, and the amount of shame and disgust at yourself you felt made you want to throw up.

Jean was as disheveled as you most definitely were, all sweaty and messed up. Avoiding his gaze, you bit your lip, hoping he wouldn’t notice how badly you were feeling. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice it at all, too breathless from the orgasm. You were glad when he got out of you and fell down on your side, taking his condom out and throwing it to the side.

“Wow.” He sounded exhilarated. You chuckled meekly, trying to forget your own anxiety. He turned to face you. “This was incredible. You know, I was beginning to get scared that we wouldn’t ever have sex again, because… You’ve been so distant lately.”

You furrowed your brows, trying to look like you had no idea what he was talking about. “I have?”

“Yes. You’re in your head all the time, avoiding me. I noticed it, Stella. I know you’re going through a lot with your parents and your brother leaving and all, but... I’m glad we’re okay again.”

If you felt bad before, now you were sure you were the biggest piece of shit that has ever existed. All you wanted to do was break down and cry, but you couldn’t do that; not in front of him. 

“I need to be alone right now.” You said. By the worried look in his eyes, you realized how wretched you must look right now. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t, instead simply kissing your cheek and getting up from the bed, beginning to get dressed. You waited for him to finish dressing and leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he stated when he was done, standing by the door. You waved him goodbye and, when you heard the door closing, you took a deep breath. 

You stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, tears falling down your eyes as confusion washed over you. You’d met him for twenty minutes and he already managed to mess everything up. What the hell was happening to you?

This was beyond messed up, and it couldn’t happen ever again. You couldn’t think of another man with your boyfriend inside of you.

The worst is, even though you wanted to hit yourself with a brick and spend 5 hours crying, the thing you wanted to do the most was seeing Yeager right now and brag about the great sex you just had. You wanted to prove how wrong he'd been, wanted to make him feel as infuriated as he made you. You wanted to flip the game and have him playing by  _ your _ rules instead.

But you knew it wasn’t smart to ever come into contact with him again. You were likely to never even be in the same space with him again – the college where you study is huge, so it’s not probable that you two will cross paths there –, and after his near-fight with Jean today, he would be shunned by your group like the plague. It’s not like he had any reason to go out of his way to annoy you, either way.

You couldn’t let yourself wallow in self-pity for a second longer. You couldn’t give in to your weaknesses. So you got up from your bed and started tidying the mess you made, changing the sheets, putting the condom in the trashcan, and putting the used clothes away. Then, you got in the shower and let the hot water wash your troubles away, even if it did little to make you feel clean. When you finished your shower and getting dressed, you got out of the bathroom and in the bedroom, opening the windows to let the last rays of daylight lighten your room and the fresh air making you feel less claustrophobic. Your mother hated whenever she came home to a dirty room, and she would constantly pick a fight about it, and you really didn’t feel like hearing it today.

When you were done, you sat on your bed, figuring you’d spend the next hours occupying your mind on social media. What you  _ didn’t _ expect was the text sitting on your home screen as soon when you unlocked it, from a number whose contact you didn’t have.

_ 17:30  _

_ Still wasting your time with him? _

Your heart skipped a beat. It didn’t have to be from him – there were hundreds of different people from who that text could have been from. Perhaps it was sent to the wrong number, supposed to be sent to someone else. It was vague enough that it could have been from absolutely anyone. But somehow, deep in your consciousness, you knew that it was from him.

Either that or you were just a stupid amount of hopeful that it came from him; and that couldn’t be, because you wanted to sever all the ties you didn’t even begin to have with him. You told yourself that while you were writing a text back.

_ 17:35 _

_ You’re wrong about him. He did make me come.  _

__

You didn’t even think before hitting the send button, and you immediately paid the price in the form of regret. Why did you want him to know that? What if the person who sent the text wasn’t him? Why did you even answer, in the first place? Weren’t you so resolved on ignoring him for the rest of eternity just a few minutes ago?

_ 17:35 _

_ Oh? That’s unexpected. _

__

You bit your lip. Perhaps your judgment really was wrong and it wasn’t him texting. But either way, now the conversation was over and you could finally go back to ignoring him.

But then the screen of your phone lit up again and your breath caught in your throat.

_ 17:36 _

_ How did you manage to do it? By thinking of someone else? _

This is it; the confirmation that it really was  _ him _ texting. Only he could have the audacity to say something like that. You felt your cheeks heat up with his text, and you knew you had to change the subject. You realized there was one question eating away at you, and you decided to lead with that.

_ 17:37 _

_ Stop playing. How did you get my number, in the first place? _

It was almost like he had already had the answer on the tip of his fingers and had just waited for the perfect moment to use it against you. 

_ 17:37 _

_ You’ll find I have a way of getting everything I want.  _

Your eyes widened for a second, but you followed that up by making a face of annoyance. Was he implying that it was you what he wanted? You told yourself you were just overthinking; he was trying to get under your skin. This was a game, after all. 

_ 17:38  _

_ The only thing I want is for you to leave me alone.  _

__

_ 17:38 _

_ That’s not what your body said when I was inches away from you, princess.  _

__

God, you could literally feel the smirk on his lips as he sent you that text.

_ 17:40 _

_ Call me that again and I’ll block you, Yeager.  _

__

You waited anxiously for his response. What was taking him so long?

_ 17:45 _

_ Do that and I’ll find it much easier to ruin your relationship.  _

__

What did he mean by that? Your brain was going over every possibility of what that meant at a quick pace. Did he want to destroy your relationship with Jean? What is that to him either way; why would it bother him? Would he really attempt something like that under the sole belief that you two didn’t love each other?

_ 17:48  _

_ It’d be fun to watch you try.  _

__

You hoped that came across as threatening and that’d be enough to get him off of you. It appeared to be because he didn’t reply. Only when a considerable amount of time had passed did you allow yourself the taste of victory, trying to calculate his motives and weapons. He could show these texts to Jean, but apart from the fact that it showed you two had been a little too close a few hours ago, there was nothing incriminating in them; in fact, your texts had a bite to them strong enough that proved your lack of interest. Still… you answered him, and to Jean’s eyes, that would count as bad enough. 

You hid your face under a pillow, trying to shut out the world around you. He was a complication you weren’t expecting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you think the smut part with Jean was very underwhelming - it's supposed to be; they're both very unexperienced and vanilla with each other and there's no love or intimacy, so even though Jean was all like "wow this was amazing", it's really only bc they have no other comparison to apply. Because if you thought this was good already.... you're in for a wild, wild ride.


End file.
